My Love Story
by TheeBlinkyGhost
Summary: This Story is about my first love... that's all I must say about it ::  the rest is a surprise... you just have to keep reading! P.S. It has nothing to do with Big Time Rush... I just REALLY Like BTR! I LOVE  those guys!


**Well... This story is about love... and its kinda true... ::] So thats enough for an intro... here goes: . . .**

_It all started the seventh week of High School (can't believe I still remember the exact week!) when I saw him standing there... in the lunch line... He had the most beautiful head of brown-with-a-blonde-streak-hair... it was just so unique... and his eyes, Brown, like chocolate. I just stared at him, for like, ten seconds... he turned around and just stood there., kinda wandering... When I hear a very familiar voice: "Confused, Myriam?", He says. I turn around and look completely confused not knowing who was stading behind me. When I finally find him, I realize its Jesus Hernandez, one of my best Guy-Friends from Middle School._

**~Me: *Screaming w/ excitement* OMG, Jesus! I fucking missed you, SO much!**  
><strong>~Jesus: I missed you too. *Hugging me* Then asks: Sooo, who ya starin' at?<strong>  
><strong>~Me:*Studering, Hesitating, and Nervous* Aahh, no one. Whyy? Does it look like Im staring at someone? What am I loooking at, Im not doing anything!<strong>  
><strong>I stand there, nervous of what Jesus might say... Wondering what he'll do.<strong>  
><strong>~Jesus: Um, OK... then what was that studdering, shaking, and screaming right there? *A confused expression on his face*<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Uuhhh, IDK...*with my head down* You caught me. YES, I was looking at someone OK. Dont say anything... *Grinning at him with my puppy dog face*<strong>  
><strong>Jesus laughs, while still getting the point of my face.<strong>  
><strong>~Jesus:OK, I wont say anything. But can you AT LEAST tell me who we're talking about here!<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Fine... That guy over there, the one standing by the fruit stand.<strong>  
><em>Jesus completely changed his expression when I pointed at the guy. While he straghtened up his posture to look up above the crowd of people in front of us, he looked like he was signaling at someone to come over. When I finally snapped out of my thoughts I realized that he was calling the guy I was talking about to come over! I freaked out and as I was about to yell at him for doing that, when the guy was already in front of us...<em>  
><strong>~Jesus: Myriam, this is Adam... One of my Best Friends; Besides you, I also have other really good friends *Simling at me his super wide smile that I just CANNOT say no to (He really gets me with that, always has...)*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Hi, Pleasure to meet you, Myriam. *Hugging me, then kissing my hand as a very refined gesture*<strong>  
><strong>I was astonished at how well refined this guy was, that I almost forgot to say Hi back...<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Um, *Studdering* Hi, Pleasure's all mine. *Smiling at him, then hugging him*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: So, Jesus... why did you have me come over?<strong>  
><strong>~Jesus: Well... *Humming* I wanted to present Myriam to you, because... she said that she wanted to know your name. And I didn't wanna forget so I just called you over. *Smiling*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: OK. Then... *directing himself to me* Myriam, would you like to go for a walk around campus with me? Just to get to know eachother.. *Smiling a beautiful simle, I couldn't resist..*<strong>  
><strong>~Jesus: Adam? Are you alright? You look kinda AwKwArD... Like, Are you sure? Are you OK, are you alive? *Looking at me* He's usally not like this... this is very unusual of him, to just go for a walk with a girl... *Back to Adam* DUDE? ARE you ALRIGHT?<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Yeah, yeah... I'm fine DUDE... *with clenched teeth* you know I HATE it when you call me that! *Back to his normal voice, and staring at me* And Yes I'm sure I wanna go for a walk with Myriam... *whispering in Jesus' ear* She's got somethin' goin' on... I dont know what it is... I just wanna get to know her. *Glaring at me in between sentences*<strong>  
><strong>~Jesus: Alright, then... you should get going, bell rings in 45 minutes. Fifth period's next. *Smiling at me, then turning to whisper at Adam* You LIKE her... *then turning to me* I think you guys have that class together... Myriam, who do you have for Fifth?<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Algebra, with Mrs. Van-Os. *giving Jesus my "whyy?" look*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Wow... So do I! *Similing with excitement*<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Seriously? Thats, GREAT! *Smiling back*<strong>  
><strong>~Jesus: Well... I guess I'm Leaving now, WITHOUT my goodbyes... *Turning around, looking dissapointed*<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Jesus! Come on! You know I wouldn't do that to you! Come here well.. *Smiling a VERY wide smile*<strong>  
><strong>~Jesus: Ok... see ADAM? MYRIAM loves me! *Giving him a cocky smile*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Jesus, I FUCKIN' DO love you! Like a freakin' Brother! You know that!<strong>  
><strong>Adam and I hugged Jesus goodbye, and said our I love you's in our own personal ways. (CLASSIFIED for the story, haha ::P)<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Well, Myriam.. where were we? Walking... Right? *Giggling, and smiling*<strong>  
><strong>~Me: *Laughing* Haha, Yes... we were walking... *Smiling*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Sooo, um... What's your favorite type of music?<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Umm... anything except any Tribal Music... uughh. Weeiiird... *Laughing*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: *Laughing* Haa... Same here... *Smiling* Ok, then.. have you heard of "The Script"?<strong>  
><strong>~Me: HELL YEAH!... Oh, Sorry if the language offends you... thats just me excited... *Giggling, and Smiling*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Haha, Its cool. Then you know the song: "The Man Who Can't Be Moved"?<strong>  
><strong>~Me: YES... why do you ask?<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Because I... um... wanted to play it for you, I have it on my iPod...<strong>  
><strong>~Me: OK? Well... I wanna hear it again so, PLAY IT. *Smiling*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Alright, Here goes... *Taking out his iPod, removing the headphones, and playing the song*<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Wow... that was fast... *Surprised*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Um, Myriam... I want to ask you somethin'.. but I'm shy... So, can I Please, whisper it to you? *In a nervous tone*<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Yeah, sure I guess...<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: *Whispering to me* I... Like...um, No wait... I L...ugh, why cant I say it... damn... Let me ask you to dance first? PLEASE... this is a little hard for me.<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Alright... But a slow song.. cuz I dont really like to dance to fast songs. *Blushing*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Ok... what song do you wanna dance to? whatever it is... I hope I have it on my iPod! *Joking and Laughing*<strong>  
><strong>~Me: *Laughing* Well... I haven't heard many songs in a long time sooo, um... how about.. "Maroon 5, She will be loved"? Do you have it? Cuz' By the look of your face I think you do. Haa... *Joking*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Yes. I do have it... *Laughing as he scans through his iPod*<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Awesome *Giggling*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: *Playing the song* May I have your hand?<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Sure... Of course... (I didn't get the point of that gesture at first... but then I realized what he really meant..)<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Oh... This is so nice.<strong>  
><strong>~Me: What?<strong>  
><em>I didnt realize where in the school we had stopped to dance until he said that. I looked around and realized we were at the meadow. The most lovely place at school, where every couple would go make out every now and then. That's why we called it "Make-out Meadow"... It was a very beautiful place... with lots of trees and bushes... (think of the things some people would do in those bushes... O.o)... There where lost of flowers of many different colors and sizes...all VERY gorgeous... and there was a SINGLE bench, just One bench... and thats where Adam placed his iPod, and I accidentally sat down. (whoops)<em>  
><strong>~Adam: Myriam? Why are you sitting? We're supposed to be dancing.. *Laughing* Get up now... come ooonnn. *Giggling*<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Haa, oops, sorry... I was just admiring how nice this place is, You're right, "This is so nice" *Quoting him and gigling*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: You seem to like this place as much as I do.<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Well, how much do you like this place?<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: A lot... its very beautiful... *Loosing himself in his train of thought*<strong>  
><strong>~Me: I know right? *Sighing*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Alright then, lets get on with the show... shall we? *Putting his hand above mine*<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Alright... *Getting up, and holding Adam's hand*<strong>  
><em>As the song replayed, Adam held me close to him... as if he didn't want to let go of me. He moved along with the music so gracefully, so in sync... I followed along with him. He held me closer, and at one time he slid his hand down near my hip almost touching my behind. He started to make a kinda twirl as we danced, he would guide me in circles, and I would follow along as we got closer and closer; once again. He put the hand that held mine on my neck... then he moved his other hand lower down my butt, almost to grab my ass... I got the point, so then I put my hands on his neck, and he leaned in to whisper in my ear: "I Love You"... I shuddered, then I pulled his head forward, and we kissed. That kiss felt so infinite, so intense... so... Passionate, that I forgot about the world around me. I just kissed him, again and again; each time with more passion...<em>

**~Adam: Stop, Myriam... Please, stop... *letting out a moan***  
><strong>~Me: I can't stop... Adam... I love you, too... *kissing him again*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: But, *moaning* I can't, I just met you...<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Adam, love has no limits... *my kissing grew more passionate*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: *putting his hands in my shirt, reaching underneath to touch my skin* Are you sure you want this? Do you really want to be with me? As long as we last? *moaning in-between every question*<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Yes, I want you to make me yours, as long as we last... *whispering it into his mouth while still kissing him*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Mmmmh, Keep kissing me like that, and just dont stop. Until we get to class... *Moaning*<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Aahaaa, sure, I'll be glad to... *looking down to see if he got hard*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Umm, I got a problem... Don't look down please..<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Why? I already saw your problem... *Breaking the kiss and Laughing*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Lets go to the gym... *Giggling and signaling to it*<strong>  
><strong>The bell rings...<strong>  
><strong>~Both: Damnit! *Looking at the time on our watches...*<strong>  
><strong>~Adam: Well... I guess we can still kiss all the way to class...<strong>  
><strong>~Me: Glad to! *Smiling*<strong>  
><em>We kissed through the biggest crowds of people, past teachers, janitors, monitors... etc... all the way until we got to our Algebra class with Mrs. Van-Os... Funny thing is... I sat Behind Adam in that class... and he could not stop and turn around every five minutes to kiss me... and thats how the rest of the day went, everytime we bumped into eachother... we kissed... <em>

Thats the END to Chapter One... more to come... Did you like it? Review PLEASE! I would really love to hear your comments! ::D Much love to Mr. Tool... and to SamUleys-Wolf Gurl... LOVE YA GUYS! ::]


End file.
